


Keep Warm

by obsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scorbus, Scorpius PoV, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions/pseuds/obsessions
Summary: It's Albus and Scorpius' first Valentine's day together, and Scorpius is excited beyond belief. Only problem is, he can't decide what to get Albus. With some help and hard thinking, he finds his answer.





	

Winter had always been Scorpius’ favourite. He loved the cold and the snow. He loved Christmas and Valentine's day. To him, there was no season more worthy of taking up half the year.  
Albus, on the other hand, despised winter. He preferred the stifling heat of summer. Scorpius secretly thought it was only because of summer break, but he dared not say it aloud.

As it was, he sat alone under his favourite tree by the great lake, which was frozen over. No sign of the giant squid. The snow hung heavy on the trees and there were a few brave cardinals scattered among the branches.  
His breath billowed out in a haze of fog and he covered his mouth with his green gloves, using his own breath for warmth.   
As soon as he spotted Albus he broke out into an amused chuckle. Albus looked so adorably disgruntled, his nose pink from the cold and his green eyes narrowed against the wind. He watched as Albus stomped over, swearing at the deep snow “determined to keep him from his boyfriend forever.” Scorpius rolled his eyes. He really was a drama queen.

When Albus finally stood over him, out of breath and more frustrated than ever, Scorpius simply waved his wand to cast a small contained fire between them. Albus sat down with a grateful “oof” and stuck his gloveless hands as close to the fire as he could without burning himself.

“So,” he finally said, “Valentine's day is coming up.” Scorpius tried to read his expression, but he was wearing his signature poker face, so it was impossible.  
“Yeah… in two days.” Scorpius agreed.  
Albus turned to him suddenly and smirked.  
“I got you a little something. I was wondering if you wanted to have a party, just us two. I've never had a proper Valentine before and… well… we deserve a break.”   
Scorpius leaned into him, glad for his warmth. The boy was a furnace.  
“I'd love that, Albus.” 

Albus hummed happily as he ran his fingers through Scorpius’ hair.   
“I think you're really going to like what I got you. It's so perfect. You're going to freak.”   
Scorpius suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash through him. He hadn't gotten Albus anything yet.  
“Er, yeah, you'll love what I got you, too. I really nailed it with this one.”   
Albus laughed.  
“I have no doubt I'll love it.”   
Scorpius silently cursed himself and his filterless mouth. Why hadn't he just asked Albus what he wanted? The answer came to him too easily. It was because it felt like cheating. He wanted to think of what he could get Albus by himself. It was their first Valentine's day together after all, and Scorpius wanted it to be special. They'd both remember it for the rest of their lives, no matter what happened. The thought was as daunting as it was comforting.

***

“Morning, Scorpius.” Albus sleepily half-whispered, stretching slowly. Scorpius shivered with delight as Albus traced a single finger along his collarbone, and he instinctively rolled closer, giggling.  
Albus gave him a quick peck on the nose, then both cheeks, and lastly his forehead, causing him to burst out laughing.  
“Shut it, lovebirds. Some of us are trying to sleep.” That was Carter, one of their roommates.  
“You're just jealous.” Albus shot back, earning himself a cross hiss from the other boy. Albus returned to kissing every inch of Scorpius’ face as he could, until Scorpius had to pull back, completely out of breath.  
“Happy Valentine's eve, Albus.”   
Albus smiled one of his lovely, soft smiles. His eyes shone with love so intensely that Scorpius’ breath caught in his throat.  
If there was one thing he had to do today, it was find the perfect gift for him.

***

“Rose! Hey Rose!” As usual, she ignored him. Scorpius sighed and marched over to where she was sitting alone, her head buried in a book. She reluctantly raised her head and stated at him expectantly. Not bothering to wait for an invitation, Scorpius sat down beside her.  
“I need your help.”   
She seemed to brighten a little at that, and readily closed her book.  
“What is it, Scorpius?”   
“Well… I need to find a gift for Albus. It's Valentine's day tomorrow, and I don't want to let him down. He's such a good boyfriend Rose, really, he's sweet and funny and SUCH a good kisser you wouldn't believe-”  
“Scorpius!” Rose interjected, “You do realize that only the first sentence was necessary, right?”   
Scorpius wilted, eyes on the floor.  
“Yeah but… I thought some backstory would be good…”   
Rose let out a snort of laughter.  
“I grew up with him. No backstory needed, trust me.”   
Scorpius looked back up at her, and was surprised to find she was regarding him with mild kindness.  
“Look Scorpius… Albus is weird. He doesn't like much. If you really want to impress him, you've got to get him a solution to something he dislikes. Make sense?”   
Scorpius hadn't thought of it that way before. He always struggled to think of something people liked. It hadn't even occurred to him to take a different approach with Albus.  
“Thanks Rose! Brilliant!” He exclaimed, promptly rushing off to his room.  
“You're welcome, nerd.” Rose muttered as she found her page once more, though she was smiling.

***

Back in his room, Scorpius scribbled a list of things Albus disliked, his tongue caught between his teeth. What didn't he like? Bean sprouts, brushing his teeth, the colour yellow… Scorpius slammed his fist down on the bed in frustration. It was no good.  
“Scorpius?” Albus called as he walked into the room.  
“Nothing!” Scorpius nervously shouted back, realizing his mistake too late.  
Albus drew the curtain back, one eyebrow raised.  
“What are you so jumpy about?”   
Scorpius closed the notebook with a *slap* and hugged it to his chest.  
“Nothing!”   
“Gimme that.” Albus reached for the book but Scorpius turned away from him, and he pounced. They tussled on the bed, and Scorpius held it as far away from Albus as he could with one arm, pinning Albus to the bed with the other as he tried to reach for it in vain. Scorpius felt him relax suddenly and loosened his grip, but Albus lunged forward and grabbed hold of the notebook at last, leaping out of bed and flipping through it.  
“A-ha!” He exclaimed victoriously. “Valentine's Day Ideas. Looks like you haven't gotten me a gift yet, after all.” Then he proceeded to whack Scorpius lightly in the arm.  
“You're impossible to buy for! Why can't you just be impressed by shiny things like everybody else!” Scorpius wondered aloud.   
Albus threw his head back and let loose a barking laugh.  
“I'm not a Malfoy. That's why. It'll take more than something shiny and new to impress me, Scorp.”   
Scorpius grabbed the book back. The cat was out of the bag, anyway.  
“I'll think of something. Just you wait! Something so unbelievably romantic and awesome you'll faint!”   
“Wow. I'm absolutely terrified.” Albus proclaimed, with a false shiver.  
“Now leave me be. I'm not finished my list yet.” Said Scorpius.  
Albus threw his hands up in surrender.  
“Alright, alright. I have to go outside to the greenhouse anyway, and it'll take me ten minutes to get there with this sodding snow, so you're in luck.” And he theatrically backed towards the doorway, making Scorpius snort with laughter. Albus only showed his funny side when he was alone with Scorpius, and he loved it more than anything in the world. He felt so lucky. 

But what to get him? Scorpius pondered the question in silence, thinking hard. Suddenly, an idea hit him. Albus hated the cold. He smiled to himself and squeezed his eyes shut in excitement, wrapping his arms around his knees. Albus hated the cold. Of course.

***

“Happy Valentine's Day, Albus!” Scorpius roared as he jumped on the sleeping boy.  
“Gr-off.” Albus sleepily mumbled as Scorpius nuzzled his neck.  
“Hmm… no. It's the holiday of love. I'm not letting you go all day! Ha-ha!”   
“Okay! M’up. Get off you great lump.”  
Scorpius snickered as he rolled to the side, landing neatly. He propped his head up with his hand and stared as Albus repeatedly tried to get up but, inevitably, melted back into half-sleep. He leaned close and shouted   
“ALBUS!” Before the smaller boy finally woke up fully. He stretched his forest green eyes wide and regarded Scorpius as though he were a boggart.  
“Merlin Scorpius, not so loud.”   
“Well, you weren't waking up. We're going to be late for our lesson.”   
“Bugger the lesson.” Albus scoffed as he pulled Scorpius close.  
They lay there, intertwined, for what felt like hours. They giggled and gossiped, planning their little get together.  
“The usual spot, after dinner?” Albus asked sweetly.  
“You're on.” Scorpius whispered. And he got up out of the bed before Albus could smother him with kisses again. They had a class to attend.

***

Albus was already waiting when Scorpius made his way out of the castle, gift in hand. He'd made it himself and was extremely proud of his handiwork. He ambled over and sat down beside his boyfriend, who'd already cast a small fire for them to warm themselves with.  
“Ready?” Albus asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“Ready.”   
“Okay. I'll go first. Here.” Albus handed him a parcel that was, undoubtedly, a book. He tore through the wrapping with some difficulty to reveal A History Of Magic: Special Collector’s Edition (with an exclusive interview with Bathilda Bagshot herself, no less). Scorpius let out a squeal of pure delight and pressed his lips to Albus’ cheek as hard as he could.  
“Al… it's perfect. I love it.” Albus beamed at him.  
“I'm so glad you like it. Now it's your turn.”   
Scorpius handed him the small box and Albus opened it with shaking hands, whether they were shaking from nerves or the cold, Scorpius didn't know. He pulled out his gift and glanced at Scorpius, puzzled.  
“What is it?”   
“Give it a squeeze. Go on!” He prompted, responding to Albus’ suspicious look. Albus obliged, and watched as a small green flame appeared inside the glass orb.  
“Oh! Pretty.” Albus said in wonder, watching the flame dance.  
“Wait for it…” Scorpius said, clenching his fists in anticipation.  
“Merlin! I'm not cold anymore! I'm warm from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes. This is… amazing Scorpius. I love it.”   
He took Scorpius into an embrace that almost crushed him. He nuzzled Scorpius’ nose with his own and kissed him slowly and tenderly.   
“Now you can be warm wherever you go.” Scorpius whispered.  
Albus smiled against his lips and continued to kiss him. The warmth, and love, was infectious. The snow continued to fall, sprinkling the boys’ hair. They stayed there well after dark, so caught up in each other that they barely noticed that everyone else had gone inside. Valentine's day had been a success. 

Albus was never cold again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed this and that it put a smile on your face. Thanks for reading, please leave me some feedback xx


End file.
